Afterburn
by makoheadrush
Summary: Post-Advent Children setting; after the dust settles, and Cloud deals with the sudden unwanted fame that followed defeating Sephiroth a second time, he finds himself attracted to someone he'd never really thought about in that way. Luckily for Cloud, the feeling is mutual.


"So how's it feel, Cloud?" Reno asked, eyes sparkling full of mischief, mouth quirked up in its ever-present smirk. He straddled the bar stool next to Cloud – for once he was a patron, and not on the other side of the bar as he would be, if this was Seventh Heaven.

But it wasn't, it was Goblin's Pub, and for a brief moment Reno wondered just why Cloud was hanging out here – alone. Reno leaned his elbows on the bar, signaled to the bartender and ordered his usual - a whiskey, straight up. Then, he turned his stool toward Cloud, who, unlike the smiling Reno, wore a frown.

"How does _what_ feel?" Cloud returned the question with a question; he was certain he could already predict what Reno was asking. It was the one that Cloud had grown tired of answering again and again.

 _How does it feel to defeat Sephiroth…twice?_

It had only been a week since the great battle had been won, and a sense of normalcy was starting to return to Edge. For almost everyone, except for Cloud. Once again, he'd become the Planet's hero, and with that came some unwelcome fame and notoriety for Cloud, who wasn't exactly comfortable being in the limelight.

Somehow, Reno sensed that the very question on the tip of his tongue would _not_ go over well. Reno got it, he did – Cloud had been hounded by paparazzi ever since dealing with Sephiroth and the remnants. It was little wonder, now that Reno really thought about it, that Cloud _wasn't_ at Seventh Heaven where everyone in the world would expect him to be.

"How's it healing up?" Reno asked instead, gesturing toward the myriad of bandages wrapped around Cloud's upper arm. "You got sliced up pretty good…we've all been kind of worried about ya."

Cloud snorted, whether in amusement or disgust, Reno wasn't entirely sure. "The Turks, worried? Or is it your boss who's worried?" he added dryly. "You can let him know I'm still not interested."

Reno took a swig of his drink and shrugged his shoulders. "You mean Rufus? I'm sure he is, man. Everyone was rootin' for ya." He smiled and leaned back slightly on the barstool, relaxed, hands gripping his knees a bit nervously. _The hell, Turk? Why you gettin' nervous all of a sudden?_

Out loud, Reno said, "Sorry about that, anyway – back at Healen. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain – "

At this, Cloud laughed. "Yeah, I've noticed that." He smiled as he drank the rest of his beer, while Reno pretended to look offended.

"Oi, Strife, don't be like that, man! You should be thanking me, all those times me and the Turks let you go, when we could have kicked your asses."

Now Cloud was laughing even harder. "Oh, really? If you _could_ have, then why didn't you? I remember what you said, you know. Near Gongaga."

Reno paled suddenly; he remembered a lot of things he'd said that day, and even though it was two years prior, the memory came crashing back to the present with the ferocity of a North Corel runaway train. He'd quizzed Rude about who he liked (Tifa, of course); and Elena was all too obvious about who she liked, making goo-goo eyes at Tseng when she thought he wasn't looking. Then there was Reno, who uncharacteristically tight-lipped about who he had a crush on. Rude had asked Reno, of course, who _he_ liked, after being quizzed about the very same thing.

" _I'll give you a few hints, partner. Short, blond, and has a bad attitude_ ," Reno had told Rude, laughing – and then Strife and his gang showed up, as if summoned.

"What – what _exactly_ did you hear?" Reno lowered his voice. Two spots of red colored his cheeks, and he broke eye contact with Cloud suddenly.

"Oh, you know," Cloud replied, ordering a second beer from the bartender. "You guys were looking rough, and there you were, waving your rod around, going ' _we may be retreating…but we're still victorious_." Cloud hooted. "Dude, we handed your _asses_ to you, and you were still claiming victory. Sorry, man…it was just funny, is all."

Reno's expression turned slightly sour. "Now, wait a minute, Cloud – you didn't hurt us _that_ bad, now." It was an obvious lie, Reno knew it, but he wasn't about to lose face in front of _Cloud_ , of all people.

"You limped _away_ ," Cloud reminded him. "And Rude looked a little shaken up, as I recall…funny. Big, tough guy like that..." Okay, now Strife was really pushing it, Reno thought. The funny thing was, he didn't really seem to mind being ribbed by Cloud.

"Pfft," Reno snorted, waving off Cloud. "We're professionals, man, we're Turks! I coulda kicked your ass if I really wanted to – "

"Huh. Want to have a go of it right now?" Cloud suddenly asked, standing up. He smiled, and jerked his thumb toward the side door of Goblin's, toward the alleyway.

"The hell? I'm drinking!" Reno protested weakly, nursing his whiskey. He felt Cloud's hand suddenly fall on his arm, very firmly pulling him to his feet.

"You can drink more later, Reno," Cloud replied. "Just a friendly spar. Whoever loses, buys the next round." Cloud was feeling better by now, his arm almost fully healed; he was surprised to find that he was enjoying bantering with Reno like this, someone who had once been his enemy.

 _What are we now? The Turks have actually left us alone since Meteorfall_ , Cloud mused. They weren't enemies, and not quite friends, not yet. Cloud wasn't entirely sure of what the status was between himself and Reno, but he knew he didn't hate him. Much to his surprise, he found his company enjoyable.

"Ya sure, man? Your arm is still all fucked up," Reno pointed out, gesturing toward the bandaged bicep.

Cloud pooh-poohed Reno's concerns away. "It's totally fine. Honestly, it's healing really well…and fast, too. Mako-enhanced, remember?"

Reno sulked. It was almost adorable. "Well, that ain't gonna make for a fair fight now, is it? You've already got the advantage."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem."

Reno knew he'd _probably_ be soundly trounced in a one-on-one with Cloud; Cloud was strong, and his fighting skill had improved exponentially since that one day out near Gongaga several years back. Still, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially one from Cloud Strife, Hero of the Planet.

Especially in public, and at Goblin's Pub of all places, where Reno had a reputation to protect. He drained the dregs of the whiskey left in his glass, and sauntered nonchalantly toward the side door, mag-rod strapped to his wrist.

"Let's make this quick, all right, Strife? Man…I can already taste that whisky you're gonna buy me after I kick your ass!" Reno chuckled, moving out into the alley.

Cloud smiled, withdrawing his fusion sword. "Can you taste victory, Reno? Like in Gongaga?" he teased.

"Tch," Reno grunted. "Never gonna let me live that down, are ya?"

"Nope," Cloud replied, grinning. "Never." Their eyes narrowed as they backed away from each other, just a few paces, then their gazes locked; then, both charged, weapons raised, mag-rod meeting sword in a clash of metal upon metal that echoed over the brick face of the walls lining the alley.

Cloud grunted, heaved his sword over his shoulder, and brought it down again hard against Reno's weapon, sending shockwaves through the Turk's left hand. Reno snarled, drew back slightly, then raised his leg, planting his foot against Cloud's chest, sending him sprawling backwards.

Cloud sprung to his feet quickly, but not before Reno got a head start climbing over a dumpster to a fire escape, scrabbling up it like a monkey, then launched himself over the railing, landing square on top of Cloud, knocking the wind out of him.

"Surprise," Reno leered. "Ya know, usually I like to buy a guy a dinner first, or at _least_ a drink, before I'm on top of him."

Cloud raised an eyebrow in amusement; suddenly he didn't feel like fighting anymore. "Are you… _hitting_ on me, Reno?" Cloud felt his stomach do a strange flip at the realization; he wasn't that stupid or unaware that he hadn't noticed how Reno had been checking him out lately. And then, Cloud found himself returning those stolen stares and glances.

He wondered suddenly if Reno knew. Cloud was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but this was one card he played especially close to his vest. He had trouble admitting to anyone, let alone himself, that he found a _Turk_ somewhat attractive.

Reno shrugged, appearing annoyingly vague and indifferent. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, who's to say?" He got to his feet, extended a hand to Cloud to help him up, and grinned. "Hitting on ya…huh. So…what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Cloud groaned, laughing quietly. "Those pickup lines are from the 70's. Don't you have any newer material?"

"Heh," Reno chuckled. "Surprised you didn't punch me out in the first place. I kind of suck at flirting." He batted his eyes theatrically at Cloud.

"People who are really good at it are usually bullshit artists, you know," Cloud commented, biting back a laugh.

"Never said I _wasn't_ a bullshit artist, Cloud," Reno replied, leaning back against the wall, feigning that he was out of breath. "So…." he began slowly, extending his hand to shake Cloud's. "Call it a truce?"

"Sure," Cloud agreed, nodding. He stuck his hand out, and Reno grabbed it, suddenly twisting Cloud's arm up and around his back, pinning him face-first against the brick wall. Cloud could feel Reno's breath in his ear as he squirmed, trying to get himself out of the Turk's grip.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory…" Reno murmured, his breath hot on Cloud's neck.

"Nnngh," Cloud grunted, finally breaking free by shoving his other elbow _hard_ into Reno's gut. The Turk gasped as the wind was completely knocked out of him. He coughed and doubled over, clutching his stomach. "That was a low fuckin' blow, Strife," he wheezed.

Cloud turned around and grimaced, rubbing the kink out of his shoulder. "You would've done the same if our positions were reversed, Reno. Admit it." Strangely enough, Cloud wasn't pissed off, mostly amused at Reno's efforts.

"Time to pay up, Turk," Cloud reminded Reno, gesturing toward the bar door. Reno feigned ignorance, then mock outrage.

" _Me_ pay up? For what, man? I _clearly_ kicked your ass," Reno snickered. He had every intention of buying that second round; he was just trying to get yet another rise out of Cloud.

"Pfft," Cloud snorted, shaking his head. "Whatever. Leave it to you, trying to sleaze your way out of buying me a beer – "

"Fine, fine…. I'll pay up." Reno pretended to sound put out, but held the door open for Cloud. "After you, blondie."

They both bellied up to the bar, Reno ordered the round of drinks, but instead of depositing his posterior back on the same old barstool, he gestured to Cloud, waving him toward a quiet corner booth. _Fuck it_ , Reno mused. _Might be my only chance to talk to him alone_.

"That was actually fun," Cloud clinked his beer bottle against Reno's tumbler of whiskey, and smiled. "Thanks. It's been a while since I've just…. let off some steam like that."

"Happy to oblige," Reno replied, leaning back in the booth. "If you wanna do that again sometime…. I wouldn't mind." _Subtle, Turk. **Real** subtle._

"You'd let me hand your ass to you again?" Cloud replied, grinning. It was nice, this; feeling relaxed and at ease, away from the prying eyes of the adoring public. They all meant well, Cloud was sure, but it just came to be too much sometimes.

It was one reason he liked coming here to Goblin's; the pub was nicely tucked away from everything, and nobody expected Cloud to go anywhere but Seventh Heaven. He was grateful, too, that Reno picked a quiet corner booth to sit in.

Sometimes, it was nice to just get away from it all. Even if it was with the last person Cloud ever expected to have a drink with. How odd it seemed, when Cloud really thought about it, to have struck up this sort of…friendship with Reno.

"I demand a rematch," Reno was continuing his macho posturing and taunting Cloud. "Besides…." He downed a bit more liquid courage before going on. "I've seen you checking me out, Strife. And…well, I've been checking you out."

Cloud's face reddened; he lowered his eyes, intently studying the label on his beer bottle. "You're very direct," he replied slowly.

"Yeah, I am." Reno raised an eyebrow, gazing intently at Cloud. "You gonna deny it, then?"

"…No," Cloud replied. "I won't deny it. I just…don't know what to do about it." He felt his heart beat faster, felt the blood rushing to his face – gods, this _sucked_.

Reno laughed and shook his head, resting his hands on the table, just inches away from Cloud's; wanting to touch them, but some little voice in his head said _not yet._ He drew back his hands, leaning on his elbows.

"Dude, I got no fuckin' clue what I'm doing here either. I mean…I, uh…don't date much," Reno confessed.

"You?" Cloud was incredulous. Reno had quite the reputation as a player, which was one reason he'd never approached him or told him he was interested. "Seriously? You're always going out on the town. I just assumed…you had someone."

"And I thought you were dating Tifa," Reno replied, an unspoken question at the end of his sentence.

" _Was_ ," Cloud emphasized. "It…didn't work out. I'm still staying at Seventh, mainly for Marlene and Denzel."

"Huh," Reno murmured. He snapped his fingers. "So, I guess that means you're single, then."

"Yep." Silence hung like a curtain between the two of them, and Reno swallowed hard.

"Guess we could go on a date or something?" Reno offered nervously. _Fuck, watch him say no. This sucks. **Dating** sucks. Why am I even here, making a fool out of myself -? _

"Sure," Cloud replied, much more eagerly than Reno had expected. "You busy tomorrow night?"

"Wow, that's pretty sudden," Reno answered, and Cloud's face fell. "No, I mean – " Reno quickly corrected himself. "It's totally cool. I just wasn't expecting – "

Cloud laughed. "Yeah. Neither was I."

"Tomorrow, then. Pick you up at eight?"

Cloud nodded. "Actually – I could pick you up. If you want. We could take a spin on Fenrir – "

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Reno cut in, _way_ too enthusiastically. Cloud smiled. Finally, things were picking up; he felt less awkward.

"Say, I know a little place in Junon, Cloud…" Reno went on. "Nice little pub. It's a little far to Junon, I know, but it's kind of out of the way."

"Out of the way is exactly what I'm looking for. So," Cloud said brightly. "It's a date, then. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Reno let his breath out slowly. "It's a date. See ya, Cloud." He sat in the booth for a bit after saying his goodbyes to Cloud, just letting it all sink in, his thoughts an excited and confused jumble of run-on sentences.

 _What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck is **he** doing? Holy shit, is this really happening?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, there will be a chapter two for this. There kind of HAS to be now, right? :)


End file.
